


skip a beat and move with my body

by crybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Not my best, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sorry !, Subspace, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i></i><br/>‘Want me and Daddy to take care of you?’ he asks him, and Harry’s mind stutters because this isn’t a question that Louis can answer for him, and he tries to make his mouth form a please.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>He makes an attempt at clearing his throat and answers him with, ‘Yes, please, sir.’</i></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Harry and Louis are roommates. Harry fucks whoever Louis wants as form of paying rent)<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	skip a beat and move with my body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulmatesneverdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatesneverdie/gifts).



> This was scraped together as a birthday present to my darling [Kit Kat](http://heartprintharry.tumblr.com/) and has been sloppily edited while under the haze of anasteatics, so I apologize for any and all errors. Also, a major thank you to Kat for encouraging me to post this. 
> 
> [Based off this (nsfw)](http://bottomharrylibrary.tumblr.com/post/81690263506/southofdallas-so-you-let-him-live-here-and-he)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone**

When Harry comes out from the kitchen, dishes left dripping on the drying rack and the ice-cream left to thaw on the counter, because he knows that Louis’ll want some more after Zayn leaves, it’s to a quiet in the living room that he knows, and _oh_ , he didn’t know they were going to be doing this tonight. He doesn’t mind, but it’s still a bit of a shock; he’d forgotten they did this it’s been so long, but Zayn’s gorgeous and he’s looking at him differently than he had earlier when Harry was dishing him supper.

 

He stops by the couch, about to sit down, when he feels Louis’ hand at the small of his back, fingers creeping under the hem of his t-shirt and his fingers spreading in what Harry thinks might be a gesture of possession, thinks might be Louis showing off.

 

Harry just stifles his gasp, leaning back into the touch and while he was prepared to sit down on the couch, he ends up in Louis' lap instead, startled and giggling nervously.

 

"So, you let him live here and he services you whenever you want and whoever you want whenever you say?" Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry flushes and he ponders over whether he's meant to nod when the question isn't directed at him, directed at Louis instead as if Harry isn't even there. It makes something hot crawl up the back of his neck.

 

Louis' hand feels overbearingly hot when it comes down to rest on his thigh, his fingers curling around the front of it and squeezing, nails digging in bluntly even through the denim of his jeans. He's anticipating Louis' answer just as much as Zayn is, wants to know if their agreement stands even after what's happened between then, ever since they've fallen into a sticky mess that Harry wants to almost call a precursor to a relationship.

 

Louis hums, pressing his lips into Harry's neck and at his hot outbreath, Harry's thighs twitch open, not going unnoticed by Louis.

 

"He's a little slut for it. Bit of a bargain, really. Gorgeous mouth like this is worth millions,"

 

Harry knows he's preening, Louis pressing a kiss behind his ear as he strokes his hand up his thigh and wraps his arm around Harry's waist, manoeuvring him to get his knees in between Harry's so that when he spreads them, Harry's spread wider.

 

Harry looks back to Zayn when he hears the sound of him shifting on the couch, leaning forward and nodding. 'How often?'

 

Something in his belly twists tight and his cock stiffens in his jeans, something about being talked about as if he isn't there making his blood feel hot. He leans back into Louis as Louis strokes his hand up his tummy through his t-shirt, feeling it brush up his stomach so that the strip of skin above his waistband is on display.

 

'We fuck every day, generally,' Louis tells him, before he bites at Harry's earlobe, what Harry takes as his way of saying _you're mine_. 'And depends on the guest really, and what Harry thinks of them.'

 

Zayn looks at Harry then, catching Harry staring at him, and Harry thinks he would blush in any other situation, but now Zayn leans his elbow onto his knee and rests his chin in his palm before cocking an eyebrow. 'What do you think of me, Harry?'

 

Harry is back into the feeling of unsure as he leans back into Louis, trying to understand what Louis wants Harry to think. A year ago, definitely, when he’d first moved in and the agreement had started running, when they’d been fucking like rabbits mindlessly, Harry would have nodded and leapt into Zayn’s lap before settling between his knees and sucking his cock until he could feel his come over his cheeks before seeing if he could get him to go for a second round, suggesting he watch Louis fuck him to get his _spirits_ back up.

 

But now, when Louis holds him a bit tighter and bites a bit harder, circling fingers around his wrist to guide Harry so that he’s always trailing three steps behind, he doesn’t know if this is one of those tests Louis likes, or if he wants Harry to do what he did to that “conceited-joke-of-a-prick” Louis works with, to get him riled up then deny him and let Louis rub it in his face while keeping his hand in Harry’s back pocket as he shoos him out.

 

Louis gives no guidance, and Harry feels lost, doesn’t know if Louis’ playing with him and he purposefully invited over the friend he always talks about and who ended up far more beautiful than Harry had imagined to test Harry, or if he genuinely wants to watch Zayn fuck him. They haven't done this in near two months, and all Louis offers to help move his decision along is tracing his index finger around his belly button as he plants a wet kiss behind his ear.

 

Harry decides to go with what he wants, giving a small nod, both throat and brain feeling to slow and sticky to form proper response when Louis’ running soft fingers up under his t-shirt, cock now fully stiff between his legs.

 

‘You gonna let me fuck you?’ Zayn says more than asks, and it makes Harry feel like if he had any major doubts, the way Zayn’s voice wraps around and smothers all his other thoughts, paired with the way his mouth quirks, would make him completely certain that he wants Zayn’s body against his. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s a part telling him that what he really wants is Zayn pressed inside him while Louis touches him, whispering in his ear about how well he spoils his baby as he presses a finger in alongside Zayn’s cock, just because “you make the prettiest noises when you’re full”)

 

Louis smiles into his neck, and Harry thinks that if this were a test, he might have passed.

 

Louis presses a single kiss right below his hairline, before he’s leaning around him and addressing Zayn.

 

‘Mind if I play a bit first?’ he asks, and Harry gasps as his hand that’s been skirting up and down his thigh finally slides all the way up, resting over the bulge in the crux of his thighs.

 

‘Go ahead,’ Zayn says with a wave of his head, leaning back against the armchair. Harry’s not sure if he hears it or if it’s the hopeful fraction of his aroused state of mind that seems to hear Zayn mumbling _he’s your pet anyway_.

 

Harry knows they’ve done this far too much because now Louis can unbutton his jeans with one hand and get his cock out, resting against the crease of his thigh, balls drawn out and resting over the zipped-open V of his fly, whereas when he’d first moved in, Louis had originally told Harry his jeans were too tight and made him undress himself, going so far as that one time they were drunk when Louis couldn’t get Harry’s jeans open to return the favour of a blowjob and he’d made Harry grind into his thigh until he’d came, whispering into his ear what a dirty boy he was as Harry shook from it.

 

Louis starts at wrapping his hand around him, giving him a gentle squeeze before he drags up to rub his thumb over his head, around his slit even though Harry’s back arches and he bites down on his back teeth because it’s a lot in such a short space of time, and Louis just keeps on teasing at the head of his cock until his first bead of precome pearls at his slit, and Louis bites into his shoulder as he catches it with his thumb and drags it straight down the spine of his cock, spreading his wet from the sensitive spot just under his head and down to where his cock merges with his balls.

 

Louis scrapes his teeth along his shoulder and Harry knows he isn’t doing this for show, not really, doing this more because he wants Harry to know it’s Louis who makes him feel best and not because he wants Zayn to stew in his anticipation, even though he’s sure they must be a sight together, Harry arching into him helplessly as Louis decides to kick into jerking him off, already starting off fast as he works his hand over Harry’s cock.

 

It doesn’t take a lot to get Harry grinding his hips back against the hard line of Louis’ cock pressing up against his arse, or for slow moans to slip from his lips, only to cut off in higher, whimpering sounds that earn kisses at the nape of his neck from Louis.

 

He isn’t about to come, but he could, given another minute with Louis’ hand on him, when Louis slows down and ends his final stroke with a squeeze to Harry’s base, ignoring the fact that Harry’s now got a wet patch on his t-shirt where his cock has smeared precome.

 

‘Gonna swap places with Zayn now, okay baby?’ Louis kisses along the shell of his ear, dragging the tip of his index finger up the underside of his cock and Harry feels himself jump before he nods, receiving another kiss before Louis’ edging him off his lap and back onto the couch.

 

He blinks as he watches Zayn stand up before Louis leans in and says something hushed to him, and Harry knows it isn’t meant for his ears so he closes his ears and reaches to grip at the fabric of the couch to stop himself reaching for his cock, full against his tummy.

 

He thinks it’s probably the surge he gets from doing this, paired with the aesthetic appeal of Zayn’s face and the fact that he’s just had Louis’ hand on him, but he feels like he’s almost on the shore of slipping under. But Louis fingering him in the shower as he’d pressed two fingers into his mouth and told him to suck just before Zayn arrived might also have something to do with it. He doesn’t know if that’s what Louis wants, or if maybe he’s just being clumsy because it’s been so long, but Harry just knows that on all the previous occasions they’ve done this, he’s always been energetic enough to ride someone’s cock and suck them off and fall straight onto Louis once they’ve left, letting him feel how open he is from someone else.

 

Zayn sits down beside him, and Harry looks up just in time to catch the small smile Louis sends him before Zayn’s resting his hand on his knee.

 

Harry looks at him then, properly for the second time that night, and he thinks if he’d met Zayn in a bar, he’d be the type that Harry would gladly blow in a toilet stall before taking him home and getting his brains fucked out. He’d probably be one of the few Harry would offer breakfast in bed to, hoping for a second round before parting. But as is, he’s got Louis watching as Zayn leans in, and Harry doesn’t even know what Louis wants from him so he lets Zayn lean in and kiss him, hand immediately sliding up to mid-thigh where his fingers curve around to press into the meaty inner of his thigh.

 

Zayn kisses in a way that makes Harry’s legs spread wider by themselves, giving it no thought before he’s opening his mouth and letting Zayn lick inside, tasting like cigarettes and Diet Coke. His stubble’s harsher against Harry’s skin than Louis’ and he feels like his cheeks are going to glow for days as Zayn tilts his head to kiss him deeper, other hand resting on his hip and squeezing at Harry’s undefeatable puppy-fat as Harry reaches up to cup at his jaw.

 

Zayn kisses him until Harry’s cheeks feels raw and his cock feels like a rod in his jeans, before Zayn’s breaking away to nuzzle into his neck and he hooks his fingers into his waistband into his jeans and starts trying to wiggle them down.

 

His reacts similar to how Louis’ used to, giving up with a frustrated huff when he can’t get them properly past his bum and Harry stumbles to stand before he can try and push down his jeans with as little fuss as possible, kicking off his socks with them. He can hear Zayn unzip himself.

 

He’s saved from having to worry about how Zayn wants him or what he wants to do with him when Zayn pulls him down into his lap, facing Louis.

 

He can tell that Zayn’s like Louis from that simply, that he’s the type who’ll fuck Harry while he’s completely clothed and Harry’s naked, or the type who’ll bend him over and grip at his shoulder as he fucks him, using his other hand to slap his arse until it smarts. He wonders if Zayn will be the type to pick him up while he fucks him, so that Harry can do nothing but grip to him and take it. He looks too skinny though, like he’d pick Harry up but have to put him down half a minute later. Then again, that is what he thought about Louis at first, and Louis has proved him wrong on countless occasions.

 

Zayn wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and draws him back until he’s pressed along his chest, Zayn bunching up the fabric of his top in his fist as Harry feels his cock press against back. Zayn kisses at his neck softly before he drags the rough of his cheek down over his skin, Harry getting instant shivers from the feeling of his stubble against him.

 

Zayn’s teeth graze behind his ear before he’s trails his fingers of his other hand down Harry’s stomach, grazing through the slight hair beneath his naval before he’s curling his fingers around him, squeezing him gently before he strokes up his cock, sliding his palm over his head and gathering the little wet and stroking back down so that Harry squirms in his lap.

 

‘Let’s get this off,’ Zayn murmurs into his ear before he nips at his earlobe, tugging on the fabric of his top before letting go of his cock to pull the hem up, Harry leaning forward and raising his arms above his head so that Zayn can work his tee-shirt off, balling it up and chucking it towards Louis.

 

Louis laughs softly and Harry looks up from where his gaze had settled on a spot of the carpet to him, eyes instantly settling on the hard line of his cock in his sweats. Louis gives him a soft smile and Harry smiles back, one of Zayn’s hands squeezing his waist while the other wraps around the base of his cock again, and Harry’s eyes flutter, his mind stuck on the thought of _Daddy_ from looking at Louis and the jolt of pleasure making the thought come out in a moan, a low, ‘Daddy,’ that’s almost swallowed in his throat.

 

Zayn smiles against the back of his neck as he squeezes tight around him, dragging his fist up and squeezing out a bead of precome. ‘Yeah?’ he asks, and Louis leans back into his armchair, and Harry doesn’t have to look up to know that he’s smiling smug. ‘Yeah,’ he answers for Harry.

 

Zayn jerks him slowly, fist loose, before he presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, then along his shoulder, before finally hooking his chin over his shoulder. ‘Want me and Daddy to take care of you?’ he asks him, and Harry’s mind stutters because this isn’t a question that Louis can answer for him, and he tries to make his mouth form a _please_.

 

He makes an attempt at clearing his throat and answers him with, ‘Yes, please, sir.’

 

He’s sure Zayn must be raising an eyebrow, but he’s too busy looking up at Louis and seeing him nod in affirmation, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

‘Yeah?’ Zayn asks again, his stubble grazing at the skin behind Harry’s ear before his teeth nip at the shell of his ear and Harry’s insides feel warm as Zayn presses his thumb against his slit, makes Harry arch and his mouth go slack.

Harry nods again, faster and jerkier this time.

Zayn’s tongue is hot as he licks down the side of his neck before nipping gently, squeezing his cock at the same time so that Harry’s toes curl.

‘You gonna get on your knees for me and suck my cock while Daddy gets you ready?’

Harry nods so fast he hears Daddy chuckle softly, and then he can hear shifting as he blinks his eyes back open and then Louis’ in front of him, hands on his thighs before he leans down and kisses him, wet and sloppy, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth as Zayn strokes him loose and he shivers.

Daddy helps him off Zayn’s lap, sets a pillow down on the floor between Zayn’s knees for Harry to kneel on and coaxes him into position before he’s reaching for Zayn’s cock greedily, wrapping his the fingers of both hands around him and leaning forward quickly to take him in his mouth.

Fingers curl in his hair and then he’s being pulled off, mouth slack and eyes closed and he whines at the same time that Louis hunches over him to murmur, ‘Don’t be greedy, baby.’

Harry nods solemnly, embarrassed at how he’d managed to completely forget his manners before he leans back in, slower, gives his cockhead a soft kiss as a proper _hello_ and he thinks Zayn might be laughing at him but he doesn’t even care, not really, because Zayn has a very nice cock.

He bobs his head slowly over Zayn, letting his soft, suppressed moans get archived in his mind for later reference as he runs his tongue along the underside of his dick, tilting his head as he nears his tip before laving his tongue over the slick flesh to catch his first bead of precome. Zayn’s fingers twist into his hair then, holding him still as his hips buck up, almost testing him.

Louis presses two fingers inside him, which isn’t a huge shock considering that he’s still wet and open from their earlier shower, but what is a shock is how Louis goes straight to his prostate, crooking his fingers with certainty that only comes from a year of non-stop fucking and Harry moans and sucks down more of Zayn, until he’s nudging at the back of his throat. Louis never does this, always teases him first, and Harry’s thighs feel wobbly as Louis strokes over his spot slowly, making rumbly moans bubble out from his tummy as he tries to swallow around Zayn, trying to coax his throat open so that he can take him deeper, until his nose is just shy of brushing at the neatly-trimmed hair at the base of his cock. Harry briefly thinks about how naughty he feels, completely bare with Zayn’s cock down his throat and Louis fingering him, both of them completely clothed.

Louis nudges in a third finger, wet with lube and it’s a lot, a pleasant burn that makes Harry want to clamp his thighs shut around his wrist and keep his fingers inside him forever, or have Louis keep his hand still so that Harry can fuck back onto his fingers. Louis plasters over his back again, mouth pressed against his ear as he bobs his head over Zayn’s cock, Zayn’s fingers tangled in his hair and pushing him down slightly.

‘Feel so good baby, you’re so fucking tight. Wish I could be inside you,’ he groans into his ear, and Harry pulls off Zayn, one hand flat on his hip as his eyes squeeze shut and he’s going to come, can feel it rushing up from his toes.

But then Louis’ squeezing at his cock, right at his base, and Harry keens as the feeling dissolves. ‘Be good,’ Daddy scolds, and Harry nods and takes a deep breath before he blinks his eyes open and tightens his grip on Zayn’s cock, angles it back towards his mouth as Louis stretches him open.

His eyes slip shut again and he hums, content with the feeling, before Zayn tugs sharply on his hair, and Harry’s eyes flick open to look at him, blinking slowly. Zayn’s lips twist up into a lopsided half-smile at that as he pulls lightly on his hair, right as Louis nudges his prostate, and Harry moans, can feel his cock drip a fat blot of precome onto the pillow he’s kneeling on.

Zayn bites his lip and raises his eyebrows, pressing down on Harry’s head slightly, and it takes Harry a moment or two to realise Zayn’s asking if he can, if it’s alright, and Harry blinks twice and draws back to nod before Zayn smiles and gets a better grip on his hair as Harry relaxes his throat, and then Zayn’s forcing him down, right until his nose is pressed flat, before he’s drawing him back up, fucking into Harry’s mouth in slow, long strokes and Harry knows his voice is going to be fucked for at least the rest of the weekend.

Louis fucks his fingers into him steadily, kissing at the nape of his neck as Zayn bucks up into his mouth and Harry gags around him, feels spit at the corners of his mouth as he blinks fast as his eyes fill with water.

Zayn looks past him then, breaking their eye contact, and then both him and Louis stop and Harry’s being drawn off his cock as Louis pulls his fingers from him, and Harry pouts at his sudden emptiness.

He’s not under, not yet, but he’s still a bit wobbly when he’s coaxed to stand, and then Daddy holds him steady as he watches as Zayn rolls a condom on his cock. He really does have a nice cock. Not as nice as Daddy’s, but very nice otherwise.

‘Gonna be a good boy for me, darling?’ Daddy asks him, hushed and private, and he waits for Harry to nod, reply with _of course, Daddy_ , before he’s turning him around and guiding him down to sit on Zayn’s lap, his cock against his back again, as his legs are manouvered up onto the couch for him, so that when Zayn wraps his hands around his waist and hoists him up, he’s kneeling over his cock.

 

Zayn’s fingers dig into his waist as Harry lowers himself down, Zayn holding his cock still as he presses inside Harry. Harry moans, reaching down to take hold of Zayn’s cock so that Zayn can move his hand to the other side of his waist, holding onto him tight as Harry sinks down on him.

 

He feels on edge by the time Zayn’s pressed completely inside, wants for him to just pick him up and fuck him, but instead Zayn’s nails bite into his waist and Harry twists back to look at him, mouth parted as he breathes heavily. He watches Zayn’s eyes flick down to his lips before he’s leaning in, kissing him messily.

 

Zayn leans away from him, just slightly, and he lets go of him with one hand to bring it up to his jaw, holding him in place as he kisses him slowly. Harry thinks that for someone who had no idea he was going to be coming into a position, he’s really good at fucking him like a Daddy would.

The press of Zayn is enough on its own, but when Louis crouches down in front of him, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him in time with Zayn’s mind-numbingly slow thrusts, it has Harry moaning into Zayn’s mouth, his hips shifting to fuck back into his thrusts. Zayn breaks the kiss in favour of biting into his shoulder, sharp so that Harry whimpers.

Zayn’s still holding onto him tight, grinding deep inside of him as Louis fists him almost leisurely, when Louis presses a soft kiss to his tummy, and Harry thinks about when he was a bit scrawnier and Louis had fucked him hard enough that they could see the bulge of him in Harry’s tummy, and Harry’s getting close again as Louis squeezes just under his head and kisses over his tummy, right where Zayn’s fucking him.

Louis looks up at him for a moment before he’s squeezing his cock a last time and then rising to stand, giving Zayn a look before he’s pulling Harry from his lap and down onto the carpet, pushing the coffee table out the way in the process.

Harry lets himself be manhandled down onto the carpet, lets Louis move him until he’s lying on his front, knees tucked underneath his chest and arms bent out, cheek against the carpet.

His head feels a bit light, his mind swimming as he dazedly watches Zayn shuck off his jeans, pulling his shirt off before he’s getting down on his knees, and then Daddy’s fingers are in his hair, stroking through gently.

Zayn’s hands settle on his hips, grip tight and scalding, and Harry breathes out as Zayn’s cock presses against him again, a blunt, teasing pressure. Louis pulls on the hair at the nape of his neck, tells him he’s a good boy.

 

Zayn pulls Harry back onto him, sliding in easily and Harry moans at the feeling, leaning back into it as Zayn slides his hand up his back and presses between his shoulder blades, pressing him down and Harry’s nails scratch at the carpet as his eyes slip shut and his jaw slackens, Zayn dragging his nails down his back, just hard enough to bite.

 

Louis cards his fingers through his hair, making Harry look up at him as Zayn leans back, fucking him lazily with slow, burning thrusts that make Harry shudder from his core-out, teeth digging into his lower lip. Louis reaches out to set his thumb into the soft of his lip to remind him to stop, that he’ll split the flesh when he bites too hard, pulling lightly on his hair with his other hand and the feeling makes Harry tingle down to his toes.

 

‘Daddy,’ he mews, head dropping to rest on his wrist as he tilts his hips back, wanting more of Zayn, wanting him to just fuck him properly, rather than slow teasing strokes that have his toes curling against the carpet.

 

‘You’re so good baby, so good for me,’ Louis tells him, softly, just for them, as he pulls on his hair again. Harry nods and his mind feels thick and all he can think about is how big Zayn feels inside of him and how good Louis would feel and how sore his own cock is, heavy and full, and he tries to grab at the carpet to stop himself reaching down to touch himself.

 

He’s sure Zayn must be one of Louis’ dancer friends, with the way he grinds into Harry with sharp flicks of his hips, fucking into Harry smooth and sure and he’s teetering on the edge, just needs a small push, just needs his spot rammed a bit and then he could come, but he’s just floating on the step before his release and he feels like his whole body is drawing tight with it.

 

He looks back over his shoulder at Zayn, hoping to see him maybe in the same boat as Harry, trying desperately hard not to just hold him down and fuck him, but he looks unruffled, lips set somewhere between a straight-line and a smirk as he leans back on his arm and fucks Harry slowly, looking as though he’s putting as much effort in as he would watching football. Harry keens, head falling back onto his forearm and he hears Louis cooing at him before tilting his chin back up so that he can smile down at him, tracing his thumb along his lower lip.

 

‘What’s wrong, baby? Zayn not fucking you good enough?’ he asks, and Harry ignores the teasing edge to it and rather whines, leaning forward so that he can rest his forehead against Louis’ knee until he gets the point and edges closer so that Harry can nuzzle at the soft skin of his inner knee.

 

‘Wanna come, Daddy,’ Harry whimpers, and he knows he probably sounds pathetic but he’s far past the point of caring and he thinks he has a right to whine when his cock’s been neglected for so long.

 

‘That so?’ Louis asks him, running his thumb along his cheek and he’s smiling down at Harry so fondly and he thinks that he really might start crying soon.

 

Louis cups at his jaw and draws him up, making Harry push himself up with his palms flat on the carpet so that Louis can kiss him, sucking his tongue into his mouth and holding him in place so that Harry can just whimper against his lips.

 

Louis draws back and Harry feels lost, like he’s going to up and float out of his body at any second as his insides fill with clouds and candyfloss.

 

‘Do you maybe wanna fuck him a bit harder?’ Harry processes Louis saying to Zayn over his shoulder, and even in his state, he can recognise that it’s more a command than a question.

 

Without Louis keeping him up, Harry flops back onto his forearms, back arched as Zayn grips into the soft of his hips and begins to fuck him, finally, properly, and Harry’s eyes roll back as he scratches at the carpet before Louis’ hands are covering his and Harry feels their fingers tangle together and he squeezes, his breathing starting to come out in rough pants as Zayn leans properly into it, sliding his hand back up to press between his shoulder blades and he’s pressing down so that Harry’s cheek is pressed against the carpet as Louis draws his hands into his lap.

 

He’s so close, awfully so, and his mind feels sticky and foggy and he _needs_ to come and he focuses in on the hitch in Zayn’s breathing as he fucks him and thinks that he’s going to come soon, which means Harry will too.

 

He whimpers when Louis untangles their fingers, but he flat-out whines when Louis’ hands instead cover his ears, so that all he can hear is the rush of blood. When he forces his eyes to open, it’s to see Louis leaning over him, presumably to say something to Zayn, and his cock’s so close and Harry’s almost sure his mouth starts to water with how much he wants Louis in his mouth and down his throat, backed against a wall or bent over the foot of the bed so that Louis can fuck his throat.

 

Harry keens loud for attention, which he gets moments later when Louis removes his hands from over his ears and instead leans down to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and Harry’s mind is working slow and he’s in the process of smiling up at Louis, when Zayn pulls out and his hand isn’t pressing him down anymore and Harry’s smile drops and he whines and he becomes awfully aware of how his eyes are tearing up in frustration, his tummy so tight and his cock heavy and aching and he knows he should feel embarrassed that he’s on the verge of crying, but the humiliation has gotten lost somewhere in the fog of desperation filling his mind.

 

He can hear Zayn working himself, can hear his low moans and pants and the soft sound of him jerking himself cutting through his own self-pity before Zayn groans low and there’s a splatter of warmth over his lower back, before a second lands right over his hole and he mewls dejectedly.

 

‘Come on, none of that,’ Louis scolds gently, scratching through Harry’s hair gently, and Harry feels bristly and needy and he feels like he’s buzzing from how badly he needs to come, like he’s going to spontaneously combust at any second.

 

There’s some shuffling and Harry tries to reel himself in a bit, tries to gather himself so that he can at least stop sniffling and glare at Louis properly until he gets to come, but instead Louis rolls him over onto his back as if he were a ragdoll before there’s some more shuffling and his head’s being gently lifted and then he’s resting back in Zayn’s lap.

 

When he focusses himself to listen, he vaguely hears Louis telling Zayn to play with his hair, that _it’ll calm him_. Harry thinks that he can be anything but calm when he thinks there is a likely chance his dick may fall off.

 

Louis taps at his hip and it takes a few seconds longer than it should, but Harry lifts his hips so that Louis can slip a couch cushion beneath him, angling his hips up. He distantly thinks about Zayn's come smearing into the fabric, and he'll have to wash the cover later.

 

Harry’s eyes slip shut when Louis gets his hands on his thighs, spreading his legs and settling between them. All the air seems to leave Harry’s body in a rush when Louis curls his fingers around his cock and gives him three easy strokes, swirling his thumb over his tip and Harry feels his tummy pull tight before Louis’ squeezing at his base and he gasps wetly.

 

Louis presses inside him all at once and Harry feels like he might be glowing. Zayn might’ve known what to do, but he didn’t know just how to do it to Harry, and even though Zayn’s been gripping at his waist all night, the moment that Louis’ left hand squeezes at Harry’s side with the other reaches up to thumb over his nipple as he rocks his hips gently, Harry feels warm honey pouring over the cogs of his mind.

 

Louis fucks him like he knows Harry needs, pressing him down against the carpet as Zayn takes hold of his wrists and draws them into his lap when Harry’s fingers twitch and scratch at the carpet.

 

Louis slides his hand down Harry’s side, palm pressing over where his hip bone juts and his fingers curve around him as he leans back onto his knees, his rhythm faltering as he fucks him slower, drawing Harry’s thighs to spread over his and pulling his hips closer so that Zayn scootches with him so not to jostle where Harry’s head’s resting in his lap.

 

Louis squeezes his hip again as he traces his other hand up his chest, fucking him slow and hard with sharp thrusts that make Harry whimper, back arching up and his arms straining so that Zayn holds him tighter and Harry keens as Zayn’s thumb presses down hard and he thinks about bruises.

 

‘Daddy,’ he mews, fighting to open his eyes and, _god_ he feels so full and he feels like he’s on fire and Louis’ just watching him and Harry’s cock jolts on his tummy when Louis pinches at his nipple, twisting it lightly before thumbing over the nub gently and Harry squirms, head falling to rest on Zayn’s thigh and he thinks he can’t breathe anymore, wants to get Daddy’s attention again so that he’ll pull him into his chest or hold him down and fuck the air out of him until his mind’s slow and soft and then they can carry on watching the new season on _Would I Lie to You_ under his comforter while Louis makes toasties and tea.

 

But Louis seems to get it, and Harry feels like he’s floating and he feels like he’s running three steps behind Zayn and Daddy but Daddy gets it and Harry thinks he must tell Zayn, maybe, because then Zayn’s hands are gripping his wrists so tight and Harry wants to moan but he doesn’t think he has any control of his voice anymore and he thinks his chest is vibrating as Louis digs his fingernails into his nipple and Harry opens his mouth in a whimper but he doesn’t know if anything comes out.

 

And Daddy gets it, because Harry feels like he’s burning and like his body is filling with air and Daddy’s hands are so hot on his skin and he feels like he’s going to die before Daddy tracks his hand up his chest before his fingers curve around his throat and when he presses down, Harry comes, thick over his tummy.

 

His mind switches off, feels like it’s covered in cotton wool as he loses all sense of control over his body. He knows he’s shaking, and that Louis’ still fucking him, harder now, trying to make himself come, but he finds himself incapable of moving, his bones feeling a mix between lead and toffee.

 

He thinks he feels it when Louis comes, he probably doesn’t, but he thinks he does, filling his tummy with warmth and he almost wants to see if he’s glowing, if the warmth Louis makes him feel is visible to anybody else. That’s also new though, Louis coming inside of him.

 

His mind’s too far off, after that, and he feels his body lifted and moved around, hears what sounds like hushed conversation but is probably normal volume, hears Daddy’s smooth voice cutting through the steam settling over his eyebrows every so often so that he smiles dazedly.

 

He doesn’t know when Zayn leaves, but he feels a soft kiss to his temple that doesn’t feel as sure as Daddy’s normally do, so that’s probably when.

 

He feels warm though, and his skin feels like it’s being kissed by softness all over and he recognizes Daddy’s voice in his ear, can’t understand what he’s saying, but it’s a soft murmur in his ear that wraps around him like a warm quilt.

 

Daddy curls around him, carding through his hair and stroking up his sides until Harry comes to. That’s when Louis makes his exit to make them tea and get Harry a glass of water, and Harry leans back against the headboard, wrapped up in the throw from the couch and Louis’ comforter on his bed, his tummy wiped clean, and he thinks maybe they should talk, because as much as he loves Louis sharing him with his friends, he kind of likes just being Louis’ baby.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr @schoolgirlharry if you want


End file.
